


lazy

by bunshima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Honestly thats it, Post-Canon, theyre v sleepy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: honestly this is v short but i needed 2 get this out + its something small for my wonderful gf!!disclaimer: theyre sleepy, no proof reading as always yall know me, what are titles or summaries





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marshmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmeow/gifts).



> honestly this is v short but i needed 2 get this out + its something small for my wonderful gf!!
> 
> disclaimer: theyre sleepy, no proof reading as always yall know me, what are titles or summaries

When something heavy rests upon his shoulders, Wakatoshi shakes awake, which causes the one next to him to gasp in surprise. It takes him longer than he’d like to admit to realize where he is. His apartment is still a blurry mess, until his eyes focus on the someone beside him who had wrapped a thick blanket around him.

 

It’s no other than the apple of his eye, _Kiyoko Shimizu._

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”, she sighs while wrapping the blanket a little tighter around him. The two of them are nestled around the certainly luxurious kotatsu with its comfortable cushions. It has a plethora of advantages to be the only son of a wealthy family, y’know? One of them being _free money_ to treat yourself a big condo and some fine furniture. A loud yawn finds his way out of his throat and Wakatoshi rubs his eyes, drawing a quiet chuckle from Kiyoko as she directs her attention back to her laptop and the bunch of papers spread across the table. He feels almost a little bad for watching her work while not doing anything himself. Well, it’s how it is now. He graduated with a bachelor of arts from college about two months ago and Kiyoko is currently working on her master in japanese literature.

 

A few months have passed since he had moved to Tokyo, because his girlfriend studies here. Wakatoshi grew terribly attached to her, couldn’t help himself, because what use would rotting away at Sendai have? And, to be very honest, what kind of guy would let a woman like her leave once he already got this far with her? _A complete idiot._

 

“Are you practicing for your thesis again?”, Wakatoshi wonders, attentively watching her as her fingers ghost over the laptop’s keyboard.

 

“Yes.”, comes the prompt reply. She’s **such** a workaholic sometimes. _This woman can’t rest, even when she’s on break._

 

“... what about… _a break?_ As in, calling it a day?”, he asks with hesitance, shuffling closer to the young woman. By all means, Wakatoshi doesn’t like disrupting her studies, considering how much she gets into them, but he’s tired, she _looks_ tired, and the urge to cuddle her is getting stronger by the minute.

 

A short pause follows, fingers hovering above the keys before they continue with their work. “Let me finish this paragraph, alright?” _Jackpot._

 

He waits a few minutes, only to realize that Kiyoko has written more than just one paragraph. Brows furrow and his lips curl into a subtle pout when his brain pieces the bits together. He huffs with a sharp exhale; _here he goes,_

 

 **_“Honey.”_ ** The sheer personal offense is clear in his tone and there's even a bit of a whine.

 

“Yes, Wakatoshi?”, she responds without looking at him, eyes fixated on her work. As much as he's slightly hurt and worried, he still can't believe that _she reacts to being called pet names, especially the cheesy ones._

 

“Do me a favor and **please** rest up for today.” His palm rests on her arm. She stops typing for a moment. It's clear that she fights with herself before she can make a decision about this very _simple_ situation. _Well, to him it's simple, to her it's not._

 

“You're… you're right.”, she agrees, leaning back into the cushions. “... I'm just… a little nervous.” Kiyoko tends to stress herself out over nothing, over things that lie far in the future. But it's no wonder. She has always been that way. Wakatoshi understands where she comes from, though.

 

“You'll do a great job when the time comes. I'm sure of it.” There's not much he can do; traditional japanese literature isn't something he knows much about, but the least he can do is reassure her. “But you still have enough time. _Two years.”_ She likes having things done and out of her mind early on, but Wakatoshi is not so sure if you can do that with a master’s thesis. Technically, he could give her some tips since he had to write a thesis on his own but he already repressed everything from the four months he spent writing about digital art. He fondly refers to his study time as _60 page hell phase._

 

“I don't know… I'm **so** nervous already.”, she states, brows furrowing as she closes her laptop slowly. A few moments ago it was still only _a little nervous._

 

He decides that it's for the best to keep his mouth shut for now. Wakatoshi’s head bows in order to gently nudge and nuzzle her shoulder. With _her,_ you don't need words all the time. Her fingers tangle into his hair and he could _melt_ right then and there. They're both not great on giving affections, yet crave them so strongly. Though, Wakatoshi is the more enthusiastic out of the two which means that his occasional embraces usually end up being tighter than they're supposed to. But Kiyoko is aware that he means well. He _always_ does.

 

“If **I** made it, **you** definitely will too, Kiyoko.”, Wakatoshi mumbles in response, cheek nuzzling her shoulder. “I know it’s easier said than done, but... don’t worry about it.” A tired sigh is all he gets at first, fingers in his hair coming to a halt. If you look close enough, you can see those tiny cog wheels in the young woman’s head work at high speed right now. Likely she’s fighting her self doubt still; he can’t blame her at all, though.

 

Eventually, she speaks up again, her words delighting him immensely. “You’re… you’re right. I’ll _manage…_ somehow.” That doesn’t sound certain at all. But if that’s all he can get from her, it will have to suffice.

 

“See...” Wakatoshi sounds like he’s about to fall asleep. Those heavy arms sneaking around her waist only support that assumption. And if Kiyoko wasn’t convinced already, an additional loud yawn shakes the young man’s build, joints cracking as he stretches, only to rest against his girlfriend again. “... I don’t think I’ll make it to the bedroom.” It’s not like he wants to get up in the first place.

 

“Mhm.”, comes the grunt as reply. _Yeah, me neither._ Her head sinks against his, pulling his blanket around the two of them, which already earns her a small huff. It’s his right as a human to hog the blanket, but _her hands are already shaking._ It doesn’t take them long till they rest completely still, breathing heavy and steady.

 

By the time they awaken, the two are reminded why you shouldn't sleep all huddled up on the couch (or anything like one, as it is in this case); _horrible back pains plague them for the following days._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
